Dirty Laundry
by rhymenocerous
Summary: D/L One-shot. Who knew putting laundry away could be so much fun? Danny and Lindsay, of course! Some banter, a dash of fluff and a healthy dose of smut thrown in just for good measure. Rated M for... well, you know!


**A/N: Don't say it. Don't even bother saying it. I know, alright? I have other stories I should be updating, and clearly I haven't done so yet but please - before you whip out the pointed sticks - let me explain. I'm in a bit of a pickle with High School Daze. It's not exactly writer's block. It's more… writer's flood, if that makes any sense. I blame my muse. I think she's started sniffing glue when I'm not around.**

**Basically what it boils down to is this: Right now I have about ten bazillion ideas floating through my tiny little pea brain at any given moment and they are all clamouring for my attention and begging to be written down all at the same time. I'm struggling to keep up, to be honest and trying to find some way to bring these little ideas together in a way that makes sense and moves the story along. So please, be patient. I'm getting there slowly but surely and I hope (I really, really do!) that I'll have an update for you before the week is out.**

**Now, that being said, this is yet another one-shot that popped into my head the other day (see A/N at the end for more) and I decided that in lieu of an actual update for HSD or Something Wicked… maybe, just maybe I could get away with laying this story as an offering while I grovel at your feet.  
**

**No particular season and no spoilers. It's just meant to be funny, fluffy, smutty goodness!  
**

**Now, I don't usually do dedications for my stories, but I was absolutely shocked and overjoyed to see that unlikelyRLshipper has once again graced us with her presence - giving us not 1, not 2, but 3 new stories! So I'm gonna send this one out to her. Nice to see you posting again, my friend! We missed you!**

**Now, I'll shut up and leave you in peace. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Um… Linds?"

Lindsay glanced up from where she was sitting cross-legged on the bed, pausing in her task of folding laundry to look where her boyfriend was standing over by his dresser. He was meant to be putting away their freshly washed and newly folded clothing, but instead he was holding up a small netted bag tied with a purple ribbon with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"What's up, babe?" she asked.

"What the hell is this thing?" he asked, the bag dangling from his fingers by the purple draw-string as if it contained some kind of entrails.

"It's a fragrant sachet," Lindsay explained and Danny furrowed his brow in response.

"M'kay. I don't know what you just said, but I'm pretty sure you're swearing at me in French."

Lindsay laughed and pushed herself up from the bed, padding over to where he stood with a slightly baffled expression on his face. They had finally taken the leap and she had moved into his place a few weeks ago after the lease had expired on her own apartment. They were still in the midst of a period of adjustment, both of them coming to terms with what it meant to be living in close quarters with someone of the opposite sex for the first time. For her part, Lindsay found Danny was a great roommate – he cooked, he was fairly tidy and didn't really mind cleaning all that much. He, on the other hand, seemed to be constantly floored by the small feminine touches that had begun to infiltrate his formerly ultra-masculine domain.

She took the small bag from him and set it back in the drawer from whence it had come. "It's filled with dried flowers and potpourri," she explained. "You put it in your drawer to make your clothes smell nice."

"Yeah, but my clothes already smell nice," he countered. "We just washed them, remember?"

Lindsay decided to overlook the "we" in his statement. Yes, he was helping to put the clothes away, but that was the extent of his assistance when it came to doing the laundry. And she was perfectly happy keeping it that way, remembering the first time they had done communal laundry a few weeks prior. She had left Danny unsupervised while she went out to get groceries and in the short span of time she'd been out of the apartment he'd ended up not only shrinking her favourite white sweater, but also managing to dye it a lovely shade of splotchy fuchsia, thanks to a renegade red sock that had managed to make its way into the wash.

"It _keeps_ them smelling nice, Dan."

"But I'm just gonna wear them again," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And then they're gonna get washed again. What's the point?"

"God, you are _such_ a guy," Lindsay bemoaned with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! I did fine for 30 years without needing a little baggie of poe… uh, pope…"

"Potpourri," Lindsay corrected, sounding the word out for him, her eyes dancing with mirth at Danny's wilful ignorance of the feminine side of life.

"Yeah, whatever. That flowery crap," he countered, pointing at the offending satchel. "I never had any complaints about the contents of my drawers before you came along." He smirked at her, proud of his none-too-subtle double entendre.

Lindsay sighed, refusing to take the bait and gave him a gentle pat on the cheek. "Just trust me, babe. It isn't doing your underwear any harm to have a little something in your drawer to make them smell nice."

Danny narrowed his eyes skepitcally at her. "You trying to tell me something? You saying that I smell bad? That I stink?"

She smiled and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and making a show of taking a good, long sniff of his neck. Satisfied, she pulled back and grinned up at him. "Mmm… at least now you stink pretty."

He snorted with laughter and Lindsay let out a shriek as he made to grab for her, but she darted out of his grasp. He chased her around the bedroom growling playfully as he leapt over the bed and Lindsay found herself backed into a corner with no more room to run. A triumphant smirk crossed his face as he prowled toward her. He placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between the wall and his body and Lindsay shivered at the predatory glint in his eye.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice a low rumble and his blue eyes flashing with mischief. "I didn't quite catch that. I stink _what_ now?"

Lindsay squared her shoulders and jutted out her chin defiantly, meeting his blue eyes with her brown. "Pretty. You stink pretty."

"See, I thought that's what you said," he sighed, leaning forward so that their faces were mere inches apart. "And here I was being such a nice guy, giving you a chance to take it back, maybe choose your words more carefully."

"You stink beautiful?" she offered, biting her lip at the huff her response drew from Danny. "Lovely? Divine? Radiant?"

"Try sexy," he suggested. "I'll even take handsome, gorgeous, dashing… any other synonym you can think of, you walking thesaurus."

Lindsay's brow creased in concentration as she tried to come up with an appropriate word to satisfy Danny. But his close proximity was making it hard to think straight. She could smell his cologne – God, he really did smell good – and feel his warm breath against her cheek. A wide smile spread across her face as she thought of the perfect word.

"How about cute?" she tried, giggling at Danny's exasperated expression. "No? Adorable then. Or maybe…"

Any further suggestions she may have had were cut off as Danny pressed his lips against hers in a fervent kiss that took her breath away. She felt as though she was melting into a liquid pool between the wall and his body and she snaked her arms around his neck to guard against her legs - which had suddenly become very wobbly – from giving out on her.

"God, you're so fucking hot," she breathed when Danny broke their kiss, both of them panting hard while he dropped his head to attack her neck with soft, biting kisses. She felt him smirk against her skin and he let his hands slide down from their place on the wall, running them up her sides before he grabbed her firmly around her waist and pulled her flush against his body.

"Now that's more like it," he whispered in her ear. "Fucking hot has a nice ring to it."

He picked her up and turned, dropping her on the bed before he shoved her carefully folded piles of laundry to the floor. Had he done that under any other circumstances, Lindsay would have been infuriated. But in her current state - with his blue eyes boring into hers, his gaze suffused with longing for her – she couldn't have cared less. In fact, it only succeeded in cranking her own lust for him up to 11.

"You're a very dirty boy, Mr. Messer," she panted as he began to trail a series of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her throat. "Throwing your clothes on the floor like that? Tsk tsk. What would your mother say if she saw you do that?"

"Well, my mother's not here," Danny mumbled, his mouth latching on to her collar bone and causing Lindsay to moan with longing. "So I can do whatever I want."

Lindsay gasped and clutched at his back as his tongue darted repeatedly into the delicate divot at the base of her throat. "And what… oh, God, Danny… what do you want to do?"

Biting back the whimper that arose in her chest when he pushed himself up to look at her, Lindsay felt her body heat increase exponentially at the lust-filled gaze he bestowed upon her. The corners of his lips twitched upward and he let his hands roam up her sides, one hand slipping under her shirt until his palm covered her bra-clad breast.

"Just you," he said simply before lowering his face to hers and running his tongue lightly along her jaw line, causing goose bumps to erupt all over her body. "I love you, Lindsay," he whispered in her ear, slipping his hand beneath the underwire of her bra and teasing her nipple with the pad of his thumb. "Even if you are a weirdo with a thing for keeping bags of dead flowers in your underwear drawer."

"Danny!"

She smacked his arm and he chuckled lightly, his breath tickling her ear before he pulled back and looked down at her, his expression one of loving adoration. "Thank you for moving in with me," he said quietly. "I love that you don't gotta go anywhere else to get clean clothes when you stay over 'cause they're already here. I love seeing your toothbrush beside mine in the bathroom. I love waking up next to you in the morning and knowing that I'm gonna get to go to sleep with you beside me at night." He bent and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and rubbed his nose affectionately against hers. "And I even love all the girly little things you got squirreled away all over the apartment because it means that this isn't just my place anymore – it's ours. And it means that when you walk through the front door, you're home. Your home is with me… and you're not going anywhere."

An unexpected rush of tears filled Lindsay's eyes at Danny's sweet and heartfelt words. She ran her fingers through his hair and drew his face down for a kiss that she desperately hoped imparted to him that she felt the same way. She knew that they had raised a few eyebrows when they announced their decision to move in together, and she had been nervous about it initially herself. Neither of them had ever had a relationship that had progressed to the point that living together was even an option. They had only been together for a few months, but she knew she loved him and that he felt the same. They were committed to one another and when her landlord had informed her that her lease was up, moving in together had been the logical next step.

The move had been rough – they'd both had to say goodbye to a lot of their things, making some painful decisions about what would stay and what would go. But at the end of the day, it was worth it. She loved the fact that she got to share her life – both professionally and personally – with her best friend. That at the end of every day she got to come back to the home that they shared and crawl into bed with him – _their_ bed. Surrounded by _their_ things. Not his things and not hers, but theirs. It was a whole new experience for her and one that she cherished more than words could say. And so it was that when Danny pulled back from their kiss and gently wiped the tears from her eyes, she had no words to offer him for how good she felt in that moment.

"You alright, sweetheart?" he asked, his concern for her evident in his voice.

She simply nodded her head and pulled him down for another kiss, snaking one hand down his back and under the hem of his shirt, her fingers dancing lightly against his warm skin. She ran her tongue along his lips, begging for entrance to his mouth and she raked her nails down his spine when she felt his tongue moving wetly against hers as he deepened their kiss.

"I love you so much, Danny," she whispered, pressing a tender kiss to his temple while he buried his face in her neck. "Make love to me, baby."

Danny made no verbal response, instead slowly kissing his way down her chest, pausing to mouth her breasts before continuing on his path. He lifted the hem of her shirt and she sighed when his warm lips made contact with the sensitive flesh just above the waist of her jeans. He ran his tongue along the exposed skin of her belly while his fingers worked to undo her button and fly. Gripping her belt loops, he tugged gently, urging her to raise her hips so he could free her legs from her pants. She acquiesced without complaint and he quickly tossed her jeans over his shoulder before giving her panties the same treatment.

He took one of her legs in his hands, lovingly caressing her limb from thigh to ankle while he slowly kissed his way down toward his prize. Lindsay's entire body was aflame with desire and as he settled on the bed between her thighs she reached down and stroked his face with her fingers.

"I love you," she said.

Taking her hand in his, he pressed a kiss to each of her fingers in turn before smiling up at her. "I know, baby. I love you too."

Stretching out on her back, Lindsay bit her lip as Danny gently spread her lips with his fingers and blew lightly on her sensitive bud. She knew what was coming, but still could not contain her moan of exquisite pleasure as his tongue darted out to taste her clit, his delicate touch causing a delicious warmth to spread through her loins. She fisted the blankets in her hands, her hips moving of their own accord as Danny's mouth gently explored her most intimate area.

"Oh, God… Mmm, Danny…!" She gasped as he took her clit between his teeth, closing his lips around the sensitive nub and sucking hard. "Oh… oh, God…! Oh… Oh… Mmm, yes, baby. Yes!"

Attuned to her vocal clues, Danny continued to lavish his loving attentions on her while he slipped a finger into her warm, wet opening. Moving slowly at first, he waited until he heard Lindsay's cries for more before adding a second digit and beginning to slide his fingers within her with greater force and frequency. When he was certain she was hanging by a thread, dangling precariously over the edge of the abyss, he began to hum; his vocalization paired with the movements of his mouth and fingers sending her spiralling out of control.

"Oh, my God," she panted as the contractions of her inner walls began to ebb. She ran her fingers through his hair, grasping onto the short strands and tugging gently. "Come here, Danny."

Happily, Danny crawled back up her body, pausing to explore previously unattended areas of her body as he did so; her hips, her belly button, her shoulders. Finally he was face to face with her and he thought she'd never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment with her hair spread out in a thin veil around her head, her cheeks flushed with colour and a wide, satisfied smile on her face. A feeling of immense happiness and pride settled in the pit of his stomach. He'd done that. He'd made her feel that good. It had been his name she'd called out as she closed her eyes and let go of all her inhibitions in the throes of passion.

"Wow," she whispered. "You are really, really good at that."

"Yeah? Well, I have my moments," he said nonchalantly, his words belied by the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

She ran the pad of her thumb across his lips and he parted them slightly, taking her digit into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. The little whimper that caught in her throat as he nipped at the tip of her thumb did not escape him and he felt his own - as yet unattended - desire surge through his body. And from the way Lindsay's eyes had lit up as he adjusted himself to relieve some of his pent up tension, she'd felt it too.

She freed her thumb from between his lips and pulled him down, placing fluttering kisses to his jaw while at the same time wrapping her slender legs around his hips and rocking her pelvis against his erection. So engrossed was he in the feeling of her mouth as she worked his scruffy jaw and neck that he didn't notice her hand moving slowly down the front of his body until she was massaging him firmly through the fabric of his jeans.

He let out a low, gasping moan as her fingers deftly unfastened his pants and slipped beneath the fabric of his underwear, gripping him tightly in her palm while her thumb pressed firmly against the tip of his penis.

"Linds…" he began, his voice giving way as she began a slow, steady stroke. The friction of her small, warm hand and the feeling of her lithe body beneath his was something that he just couldn't get enough of. He could feel her nipples, hardened into tight little pebbles, pressing against his chest and he fumbled with her shirt – wanting to gain access to her pert breasts without breaking the connection of her hand on his shaft.

She giggled as he wrestled with her top, finally getting it over her head and freeing the arm that was currently unoccupied, deciding to let her liberate her other arm later, when it wasn't busy with more important things. He stared down at her breasts encased in her plain white bra – the material old and faded - and he smiled, lowering his face to nuzzle in the valley between them while his hands worked behind her back to undo the clasp.

He marvelled at how such a simple garment could turn him on so much. Lindsay had lingerie – God, she had some really, really great lingerie – sexy, flimsy little things that he just couldn't wait to rip off her body. But this? This was just a bra. And it wasn't even a nice one. It was the one she wore on laundry day because all of her good ones were currently hanging over the shower rod in their bathroom to dry. But he loved this one simply because it was something special between them. Only he knew about this bra and something about that fact – that she felt comfortable enough to let him in, to let him see her in something nobody else would ever get to see – well, it was a real turn on for him. It was seriously, seriously sexy.

Having unveiled her breasts, he eagerly laved and sucked on her delicate mounds, ensuring he paid equal attention to both. His hands roamed freely over her body and he palmed her backside, squeezing her firmly while his hips bucked into her fist, still clenched tightly around his cock.

"Unh," he groaned, feeling the familiar tightness beginning to form in his groin. "Montana… Baby, I need you."

"You have me, Danny. I'm right here," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair and cupping the back of his head while arching her back into him and guiding his mouth back to her breasts. "Tell me what you want."

"I want… I… oh, God. I want…" he panted, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his forehead against her bare chest. "Fuck, baby. I want to come inside you."

"Well what are you waiting for, cowboy," she purred and he looked up to see her eyes darkened to pools of thick, molten molasses. "You need an engraved invitation or something?"

Moving quickly, Danny sat up and shed his clothes, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor while Lindsay did the same, throwing her shirt and bra atop the piles of clean laundry that now lay strewn about the room. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and guiding his hardened length into her slick wetness, moaning wantonly as she sank down onto him and let him fill her, her walls stretching to accommodate him.

"Mmm… Danny, you feel so good, baby," Lindsay breathed, beginning to rock her hips against his. She threw her head back, arching her spine and resting her hands on his thighs, their bodies gyrating together at an ever quickening pace. "Give it to me, Danny. Give it to me harder."

She felt his hands desperately grasping at her hips as he met her thrust for thrust, bucking up into her as she bore down on him. She heard his shallow, panting moans as he neared his climax and she adjusted her stance to take him deeper and Danny clenched his stomach muscles, drawing himself up into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body flush with his. Lindsay tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed her face into the crook of his neck as they rocked together, their bodies impossibly intertwined as they sought out their mutual release.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you… oh, God! Danny, I love you!"

She felt his warm breath on her shoulder and he pressed a tender kiss to her neck.

"I love you, Lindsay," he panted. "Now let go for me, baby."

With a final gasping breath, she felt her orgasm rip through her, setting off miniature explosions of delight all through her body and she captured his lips with hers and pulled him into a searing kiss as she convulsed around him. She felt rather than heard the low moan emanating from deep in Danny's throat that signalled his own release and she tightened her muscles, milking his length and squeezing him as he shuddered and jerked in her arms.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, exchanging gentle caresses and soft kisses long after their climaxes had waned, neither one wanting to break the connection between them. Finally, Danny rested his forehead on her shoulder, his hand tenderly skimming up and down her spine as she clung to him, her face once again buried in his neck. She inhaled his comforting, masculine scent and realized for the first time that he smelled like home. Wherever he was, that was where she wanted to be. She wanted to savour the smell of him, the taste of him, the feeling of his strong arms holding her tightly night after night.

"What are you thinking, babe?" he asked, his breath a mere whisper that tickled the fine hairs on her neck.

"Mmm… I'm thinking that you smell pretty good, baby," she said, pulling back and pressing a loving kiss to his lips before gracing him with a shy smile. "You smell hot and sexy and manly. You smell like my Danny."

He gave her a lopsided grin, a light blush tingeing the apples of his cheeks. He shuffled backward, reaching behind him to adjust the pillows before he leaned back and rested against the headboard, Lindsay settling onto the bed beside him and curling her body into his side, her head nestled comfortably on his chest.

They sat in silence for a few moments and Lindsay lost herself in the deliciously sinful bliss that came from lying in the arms of her lover, her body completely and utterly sated. Danny reached out and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers and letting them rest on his chiselled stomach.

"Linds?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that smelly flower bag thing?"

"The fragrant sachet," she corrected.

"Yeah. That thing."

"What about it?"

"Do… do they come in manly smells?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… like steak or motor oil or something."

"Danny!" Lindsay moaned, smacking his chest as he shuddered with laughter beside her. "God, you are such a weirdo sometimes."

"Ah, come on. I had to ask."

"Of course you did," she sighed. "You know, if you really don't like it, you don't have to keep it."

"Nah. I'm good. I think I'll keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That way whenever I sniff my undies I'll think of you."

"Danny!"

"What? Wh… Ow! Ow!" Danny laughed, covering his head with his arms as Lindsay smacked him repeatedly him with her pillow.

"That is so gross!" she wailed, biting her lip to hold back her laughter as he curled up in a ball beside her. "God, you are such a jerk!"

"Okay, uncle! Uncle!" Danny gasped between bouts of laughter. "I give up. I surrender!"

"Yeah, you'd better if you know what's good for you," Lindsay huffed, giving him one final swat with her pillow. She glared at him as he rolled onto his back and grinned up at her, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. "What are you doing? Danny put me down! We have laundry to put away!" she argued, albeit feebly. His hands drew lazy circles on her lower back and she couldn't hold back the quiet moan that escaped when his hand slid down to massage her backside.

"We'll do it later," he murmured, lifting his head and pressing his lips to her neck. "I promise."

"Mmm... You know, you're very convincing," she sighed tilting her head to allow him greater access to her throat. "You keep that up, you may just get lucky."

"I'm feeling pretty lucky babe. Got my lucky undies on and everything."

"Wait… what?" Lindsay asked, pushing him back down on the bed and narrowing her eyes at him. "But Danny, you're not wearing any…" Her voice trailed off as Danny gave her a wolfish grin.

"My point exactly," he drawled, pulling her down for another kiss. "So let the convincing begin…"

**

* * *

I know, I know. Pure, shameless drabble. But it was fun, wasn't it? *crosses fingers***

**The initial idea came to me the other day. I had a few friends over and they were helping me go through my wardrobe to get rid of some stuff. (Fact: I lost a *lot* of weight over the past year and suddenly none of my clothes fit anymore. So I was forced – against my will - to clear the way and make room for new ones. Aw, poor me, right? Having to go shopping? For clothes? To quote one of my favourite childhood movies, Oliver and Company… "if this is torture, chain me to the wall!") **

**So I dumped out my drawers onto my bed and one of my friends saw that I had a fragrant sachet of my own and she had never seen one before (Really? I mean… really?) As I was explaining to her what it was for, it was like the metaphorical light bulb went on over my head and I had to hold myself back from shouting Eureka!**

**Anyways, long story short (too late, I know) the beginnings of this story took seed in my mind and just would not let go. So I finally plunked myself down in front of the ol' laptop and started to write. I hope you had fun and that it made you laugh and maybe even take a mad dash for a cold shower!**

**I'd love to hear back from you, so please don't be shy. I have a few other ideas for this point in their relationship – the moving in, getting used to being in one another's space all the time period. Let me know if you'd like to see more, or if you have any ideas you'd like to see from me!**

***rhymes***


End file.
